1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a method of filming a high dynamic range video, and particularly related to a method of using an alternating-row image sensor to acquire exposure information of two different exposure durations from a single picture, and merging the exposure information of two different exposure durations to form a high dynamic range image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dynamic range (the ratio between the largest to the smallest illuminance value) of contemporary consumer digital cameras or webcams is around 400. However, most of the dynamic ranges of indoor scenes exceed 1500, while the dynamic ranges of outdoor scenes usually reaches up to 105. Therefore, the present equipments can merely capture partial illuminance information of scenes, that is, the present equipments are unable to capture all the illuminance information of scenes.
To solve the aforementioned problem, P. E. Debevec proposed the technology of the high dynamic range image to merge a plurality of images of different exposure time in 1997, “Paul E. Debevec, Jitendra Malik, Recovering High Dynamic Range Radiance Maps from Photographs, SIGGRAPH 1997.” However, the kind of technology is limited to apply to static images. Because once objects within two images somewhat shift, the merging images will generate the ghost effect phenomenon, as shown in FIG. 1.